Creation
by Queen Emily the Diligent
Summary: My interpretation of whole creation occurred, and meant to show the infinite Love of the Lord. (And the cover is from my dance show The Veil, a retelling of creation, with my leader Alexis as God.)


**These are my thoughts while listening to music that my dance troupe at my college is going to be doing. The music is on YouTube so I suggest you go listen to it while you are reading this. The composer is Thomas Bergersen. Each title is a song.**

_Dreammaker_

He steps out and looks across this vast expanse of nothing. His face is calm, full of determination. His power rolling out from Him. He has set with purpose; He has already destined what He will do. His dream is about to come true.

He opens His mouth a single phrase comes out as if He were singing. In response, a burst of light shoots forth from Himself and stretches out, dancing around and around His form. Light is made. It is from Him. He is the Light.

A smile comes to His face. It has begun.

_Merchant Price_

He scoops the water and separates them, the land bursting forth. He raises His arms and sweeps them across the land, speaking while He does so. Immediately, as if it were a chorus, plants immediately sprout up. He moves His arms faster and faster, the vegetation singing in response to His orchestration. Wherever He points, a new creation rises. The trees come and grow taller, vines hanging from their branches. Their fruit burst forth with color. The Light that is Him, swirls around in happiness and bounces off the glorious green, as if everything were a great emerald.

Then it is done, but…no.

_There is Place in Heaven_

He steps back into the emptiness of space. He looks around and shuts His eyes. Something is needed. He nods to His angels. They answer with anticipation. He raises a fist and opens it. He speaks and a ball of bright light appears. He smiles and sends it flying into its position. A beacon of His light in a form to rule.

He nods to His angels and they open their arms and eight planets appear with all their brilliance. At a word, they are sent to their places.

He brings His arms to His chest and suddenly flings them open to have balls of bright light spring forth and swirl into places in the vast emptiness.

It is empty no longer.

_Promise_

He comes back to the earth. It was too quiet. He stood on the waters and knelt down. Bringing His finger to the water, He began to swirl the water around. He spoke softly, murmuring. The ripples of the swirling grew larger, till they were waves and began crashing and out of the water came creatures. They jumped and swam about. Small, tiny creatures to huge creatures. One huge one swam by Him and seemed to smile and dove away.

It wasn't done yet. He raised His face to the sky, lifting His arms. He began to wave them creating wind, and out of that wind came the flying creatures, each with their own song. They filled the sky with their music.

The first new creatures had been made.

_Soulseeker_

The water and sky had been filled. He nodded and He stood on the land. He closed His eyes and then opened them suddenly and spoke. Immediately, out the trees came all small different creatures, jumping, scampering about. They ran about Him, happy to be made.

He touched them and sent them out, giving them a silent command to disperse. He spoke again, and other creatures came. This time huge creatures, that seemed to tower over His current form, but they raised their voices and paid Him homage.

He simply smiled.

_The Gift of Life_

He could feel the anticipation building within Him. This was the moment He had been waiting for. The reason for all He had made before. A tear dripped out, only He knew of what.

He knelt down. This He would take time. He needed the time. He felt the soft earth underneath His hands. He scooped some up and began to mold. He shaped and molded and the earth moved to His will. He smiled. It would be His image.

He finished the molding.

He paused, still kneeling.

He leaned down and right into the face of His soon-to-be creation, He breathed. The earth took a deep breath and opened his eyes and stared into his Creator.

The Creator had smiled before, but this time, His smile filled His face, and He said,

"I love you, Adam."

_Remember Me_

He showed His son, Adam, what He had created, giving it to him. Adam was shocked, but the Creator was not finished. He had something else in mind. He covered Adam's eyes and Adam fell into a deep sleep.

He took a rib from Adam began to mold it. Another shape began to form, similar to Adam but yet, different. Just as He did with Adam, He leaned forward and breathed into her. She opened her eyes and saw Him smiling brightly and whispering,

"I love you, Eve."

He raised her up and brought her to Adam, who stared at her in awe. He looked at his Father, who nodded. Adam took Eve's hand, and they stared into each other's eyes, and their lips met. Their union made by their Father.

They began to laugh joyously; the Creator laughing with them. He beckoned them to follow Him. With that, He began to run, His children, His love, behind Him.

Yes, this is what He had wanted.

It was done.

_Illusions_

He closed His eyes. He knew this would not last forever. He had known at the beginning. His enemy tempts His love. His heart begins to break. He tries to plead with them, but…it is no use.

One bite…

Two bites…

His heart breaks in two. He screams.

Adam and Eve know what they have done and fling His glory back Him, too ashamed. It only worsens His pain.

Tears pour from His eyes. He cannot help it. He can hear His enemy laughing with triumph.

Heaven is crying, the earth weeps at her Creator's pain. The animals run and cry in fear.

But it is done. Evil has come.

And the Creator's heart is broken.

_Sonera_

Adam and Eve hide themselves. They are filled with fear. This new feeling and the thought of seeing their Father frightens them.

But He searches for them. He must try and see if they will come back. He begs them, His lover's heart crying. But their fear and shame will not let them.

They will not accept His love and forgiveness. He shuts His eyes to the pain. He has to do it, but it break His already broken heart.

He turns His back and sends them away with clothes to cover their naked forms.

As they disappear from His garden, He turns and watches them fade. He falls to His knees and mourns what has been lost. He cries for the pain they will endure. What He never wanted for them.

But He raises His tear-streaked face and gives a faint, pain-filled smile.

Yes.

He will get them back.

With an outpouring of His infinite love.

It would be painful, but He did not care.

The pain would be worth it.

For His children.

His lover.

**I hope you enjoyed this. I loved writing it. It seemed that the words just flowed, and I was simply typing.**

"**May His face shine upon you and be gracious to you and give you peace."**


End file.
